


Eyes on the Road

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Impala, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When you get bored during a road trip, you decide to have some fun while Dean drives.(Square Filled: Road Head)





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS, PLEASE  
> Alright, so... Tumblr has a glitch and I'm losing posts there. Now I'm posting as I write here, as a measure of security. Be ready for 5 things at once and two weeks without updates cause my creativity is kinda cray-cray sometimes. Sorry in advance. Please, try to leave a comment anyway. I don't get many of those and they mean a lot to me.

You squirmed on your spot.

You were bored,  _so bored._

Road trip. You hated read those, especially when you weren’t the one driving.

It wasn’t like you were on a hunt, trying to save people and finding out what to do, or on your way back, hurt and tired. No. This time, you were going in vacation, just the two of you while Sam did… Well, whatever Sam was doing in the bunker.

You and Dean would have the whole week alone in Miami in a nice hotel with a pool and close to the beach.

“Dean,” you whined and he glanced at you with the corner of his eye, arching an eyebrow. “My ass is numb.”

“Already?”

You rolled your eyes.

“We’re in this car it’s been 8 hours,” you pointed. “I’ve slept, eaten, gone to the bathroom, charged and even discharged my phone, done jumping jacks to keep my legs from giving out… I’m bored, Dean.”

He sighed.

“It’s not a lot of fun to me too, sweetheart. I’ve been driving for eight hours.”

You rested back on the seat again, tapping on the window with your fingertips, and the two of you fell in silence for what felt like another half an hour before something popped in your head.

Slowly, almost nonchalantly, you moved to his side and rested your head on his shoulder, making him smile and chuckle.

“Feeling cosy?”

You bit your lip, then kissing his neck and resting your hand on his thigh, moving your fingers up and down slowly and making him groan for a moment.

“Y/N...”

“Shh,” you whispered, nibbling on his ear and chin.

“Sweetheart, I’m driving,” he squirmed on his spot as you reached for his pants and played with the button of his pants.

You just ignored his words, opening his jeans and pushing them down at least enough to pull his still soft cock out.

“Y/N...”

You kissed his neck once again and Dean took his hand off of the way to squeeze your left thigh, giving you more skin to kiss and nibble while you wrapped your fingers around his shaft.

Dean let out a soft moan when you ran a fingertip from the base of his hardening dick to the tip.

He licked his lips and you wrapped your hands around his cock, stroking up and down until you felt him completely hard in your hand.

“Keep your eye on the road,” you instructed, leaning down and taking him on your lips.

You loved sucking Dean off. It wasn’t something you did frequently: He was more of a giver, pleasing you in every single way while holding back for his own pleasure to give you more of it.

You heard him gasp when you swallowed him fully, working on your gag reflex and tightening your throat around him.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispered.

You smile, pulling away and licking his cockhead slowly, moving your hair to the side and gasping when he took it in his hand to look at you, caressing his balls and base.

You felt the car speeding up and looked down just to see him stepping harder on the pedal.

“Come on, baby, don’t tease,” he groaned when you held him and gave him soft kitten licks. “ _Please._ ”

You just hummed, stroking him slowly.

“ _Please,”_ he repeated.

You opened your lips again, taking him in and smiling a bit when he moaned.

He moved his hands back to the wheel and you adjusted your position, taking as much as his cock you could before pulling back again. Your body was hot already, and you could bet your arousal was more than evident to anyone who gave you a little look, but this wasn’t the time to give yourself attention.

“Y/N,” he growled, and you felt his grabbing your hair. “Fuck, sweetheart…  _Gonna cum._ ”

You moaned around him, bobbing your head up and down faster and sucking him just a bit harder.

The car slowed down until Dean had finally fully stopped, holding your hair and thrusting against your lips erratically.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby,” he moaned darkly. “ _Fuck.”_

You closed your eyes when you felt him exploding inside your mouth, drinking his cum and still sucking him until he was pushed you away gently.

“Come here,” Dean whispered, cupping your face and kissing your lips, probably tasting himself on your tongue. “I don’t deserve you.”

You chuckled, laying your head on his shoulder, and he got himself together before starting the car again.

“Alright, sweetheart, put on your seatbelt,” he instructed. “I don’t plan on taking more than 20 minutes to get to that hotel and finish what we started.”

You smirked, noticing how you were actually  _already_ in Miami.

That would be a great weekend.


End file.
